Watching the Flames Dancce
by misstakelover
Summary: Why where Faedas parents called works of the devil ? Who is Eragon ? and why can she do Magic ?


**Watching the Flames dance.**

**Chapter 1**

Discoveries

A small fire cracked in the corner of a small room. It was the only light source illuminating the small chamber. At the far end of the room, a young woman, not more then the age of seventeen sat at the starring out of the window. Mesmerized she was starring at the falling snow. She was a beautiful creature; she had long coal black hair, and pale skin and bright, ice blue eyes. Her name was Faeda. Faeda lived alone,both her parents were killed mercilessly by the king that ruled the land of Velden. Faeda never knew why her parents got killed all she knew was that the people feared them and called them works of the devil. She never understood how people could speak of her parents like that. From what she remembered her parents where the kindest, loving and most beautiful people she could remember. Slowly she rose from her seat near the window and carefully strode over to the fire. There she crouched warming up her hands. Once she was comfortably warm she slipped into her thin sheep skin over coat and stepped into the dirt road that went right through the whole village of Nahrben. Silently she wandered along the alleys of the small, wood houses until she got to a trail leading high into the mountains. She climbed half way and then stopped to look over the place she loved and the place where she found a sanctuary after the death of her parents. She did this every time before she left to hunt. Silently she stood for a few seconds when suddenly she heard a branch crack behind her. Quickly she spun around only to find a young deer with big, black eyes looking up at her. She sighed unhappily. The dear looked so innocent and so harmless, yet she knew that she would have to kill it if she wanted to survive. Under her breath she muttered two words in a language she knew not but came to her naturally.

"Faiyther Scurlio" she mumbled unhappily. Immediately the young deer that stood in front drop to the ground with his pupils turning white. Slowly she walked over to the dead creature and picking it up as if it where still alive. With her dead deer in her arms she walked back down to the small village. The sun just began to rise, which meant that the people of the town would start waking. By the time she got to her home the village people were bubbling with lazy conversation. Again sighing she walked over to the butcher, she first knocked on the door and then slowly entered closing the door quietly behind her. A thin, lanky man appeared behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?" he asked with a scratchy voice.

Faeda stepped forward putting the dead deer on the butchers table, "I need this prepared" she mumbled.

"mmmphh" Groaned the bitcher "how did you catch this ?"

"It was easy" Faeda lied "the cub was weak already so all I had to do was break the neck"

The butcher eyed her carefully and then said "fine it will be done tomorrow morning"

Faeda tried to smile at the unfriendly butcher but failed so she dropped the few coins on the counter and with out looking back or saying goodbye walked out of the store, leaving the butcher with an annoyed expression on his face.

"People"she sighed "why do they have to be so unkind"

Slowly Faeda started making her way back to her small house when she heard a feeble cough from behind her. She turned around. Infront of her stood a tall, attractive man with long white hair at about the age of forty five. He was the leader of the town his name was Ryekin. Bowing her head Faeda greeted him.

"Faeda" he said in a low voice "I need to speak to you"

"right" Faeda said "then utter what you need to now"

Ryekin sighed "I need to speak to you under four eyes"

Slightly bewildered Faeda nodded and beckoned him inside. Once the two of them where alone Ryekin loosed his tensed face muscles, making his features more flowing and his face a lot more attractive.

"Faeda" he said again

"Please, Ryekin call me Fae" Fae said quietly

"Fae"Ryekin continued "I came to speak to you today because of what I saw this morning"

Confused Fae looked up at him.

"May I know what you saw that seems to be on your mind Ryekin"Fae asked with a worried note in her tone.

"I saw you hunt this morning Fae, I heard you speak a language which I thought longed died out" he said "Fae how do you know the language?"

Fae hesitated "I don't know how I know the language, it always came to me naturally, everytime I needed something these odd words would appear in my conscience and every time I uttered them the thing that I need to happen,happen"

"Well of coarse it did" Ryekin exclaimed.

"What?" Fae asked

"Fae did you ever come to think why people here hated your parents?" He asked

Fae shook her head, trying to push the painful memory of her parents death far from her head.

"Fae" he said in a soft tone "You are a Vendertleken or in other words as humans call them now, Elf"

Faes mouth dropped "but that's impossible, elves don't exist their just a figure, a character someone came up with"

"Is that so ?" Ryekin asked "well how is it then that you can do magic and control the element with a speech you know not"

Fae opened her mouth as if to counter argue but then slowly shutting it again realizing that what Ryekin said made sense even through the sheer impossibility.

"Fine then" Fae sighed confusion swimming in her eyes "if I am an elf, how do you know what I am and why did you believe this circumstance to be urgent"

Ryekin gazed out of Faes small window "Fae, I know of the elves because I my self am an elf, when you parents died I was sent here to watch over you,there are not many of us left, as to why this situation if of urge is because I was not the only one that saw you hunt this morning a few villagers saw you to and are convinced that you are the work of the devil. You must leave"

Shock crossed Faes face "and where am I to go" she cried"

Ryekin placed his palm on the side of her face "we are going to Klertania, or the home of the last"

"We ?" Fae asked.

"Yes I shall go with you" Ryekin said quietly. Immediately relief washed over Fae knowing that she would not have to embark this journey on her own.

"But now you must hurry, we don't have much time, pack you belonging and I will meet you at the edge of town in ten minutes" Ryekin finish the last note of his sentence and not letting Fae say anything further he spuna round gracefully an disappeared out of her front door. Fae was not sure if all of this was just a big joke but some how she knew that she was telling the truth . Somehow she felt that she could trust Ryekin. After the revelation, Fae sped around the room picking up the few belongings that she treasured, wrapped them carefully in a piece of cloth which she slung over her shoulder. She now sprinted to the door, a sudden fire of adventure burning in her chest. She flew through village as silently as she could and stopped right at the edge of it. There Ryekin was already waiting for her with his own bundle slung around his shoulder.

"Are you ready to leave,young one?" He asked softly

Fae was incapable of saying anything just nodding. Ryekin nodded to and then whistled in a high pitched tone. Two beautiful horses appeared one of them snow white and the other coal black.

"The black one is yours"Ryekin said "His name is Diamond"

In shock Fae stepped towards the animal which had been starring at her with bug eyes. Carefully she mounted the unsaddled horse. It was surprisingly comfortable. She looked over to Ryekin, who was on his beautiful,white stallion aswel.

"Shall we ?"He asked a bright smile full of anxiety cracking his face. Fae smiled and urged her new companion forward. She had no idea where she was going but the pure adrenaline rush was enough for her not to care. Quickly Ryekin took the lead guiding the her on an unknown path. The two of them rode for hours at time only stopping to give their horses a break. As dusk approached Fae was in the dark wood with no sense of direction, only Ryekin infront of her for guidance. At one point he stopped at clearing and said "Here we shall rest for the night,young one"

Fae nodded exhaustedly and got of her horse. She tied the beautiful animal to a tree stem and then unpacked a large piece of cloth to lay on and cover her self with. Ryekin smiled. Within seconds Ryekin had made a fire in the center of their small camp and sat next to it opposite Fae.

"Now ,young one, I am sure you would like to hear the full truth of your past if I am not mistaken" he said in a low, scratchy voice. Fae just gazed at his wondering what he would say next.

**Chapter 2**

Stories

"now"he continued "many years ago the land of Velden lived in peace and prosperity, we had many different races walking this country, among them where, elves, dwars, different mythical creatures and humans. Many moons ago elves ruled this world the humans had no power, they where merely slaves to though who where imperial to them. Only one brave man had a bit of power and he was the leader of small group of people. However this mans mind was twisted and the more power and loyalty he got from his people, the more power hungry he got. The elves where peaceful creatures and did not seek a feud with the human, so they fled, believing that time would kill their enemy…they where grossly wrong. The leader of the human rebellion hunted down every elf he could find and slaughtered them mercilessly. There where only a few survivor, two of them where you parents."Faes mouth dropped.

"But"she stuttered "my parents where killed by the king". Ryekin laughed.

"I though you might have figured it out by now,young one, the man I am speaking of is the king".

Again Faes mouth dropped.

"but that means he would many hundreds of years old" Fae exclaimed "that's not possible"

"Ah"Ryekin sighed "Unfortunately it is possible for even though he tries to keep it a secret the king isn't entirely human himself. You see, like us he is half elf, and elves have an extremely long life span" Once again shock crossed Faes face and again Ryekin smiled.

"I have a question" Fae finally announced.

"How is it that I have never known of this before and why can I speak a language that was never taught to me ?"

"You see,young one, these things come to elves naturally, I could converse with you in this elven laungauge and you would understand me even though you have no recollection of learning this language"


End file.
